fallout_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Topaz (Synth) (character)
Director Topaz is a Synthetic Pony and leader of the Equestrian Institute of Science and Technology, created using the DNA template of Dr. Topaz, the daughter of Connor Pemberton. Topaz (Synth) was built as a gift for the real Topaz by Institute Scientists, as to show off just how advanced they were. However Topaz did not consider this as a gift, but a threat to her own life as she felt the message was just how easily they could (and would) replace her. Fearing for her own life, she fled the Institute in secret taking her cat Shade and Z8-19 (Red) with her, erasing his recent memory not long afterwards. The Synth took up the position of the fled Director, but many Institute personnel were unaware that she was a Synth at all. It was difficult to tell a difference between the real and Synthetic Topaz's because of just how advanced the Synth was. Only leaders of the Institute's Divisions (Synth Retention Bureau, Bionics, Robotics, Genetics) knew of the Synth's condition. Even the Synth didn't know it was a fake. The fake Topaz met the father of the real Topaz, Connor Pemberton, after he entered the Institute looking for his daughter. However after the Synth thanked him for retrieving the renegade Synths (Red and Curie) and said they were to be cleansed and repaired, Connor snapped and saved his friends by killing the Scientists. Topaz then offered Connor a chance at forgiveness if only he gave up his friends, which he immediately mentally denied. However he played along, and slowly approached the Synthetic Pony and cradled it's head in his hands. His smile turned to snarl as he looked into the Synth's eyes and said "You are not my daughter" and ripped the Synth's head off viciously. Institute personnel were too terrified to attempt to stop him, and the trio of friends escaped. The Synthetic Topaz was repaired and reprogrammed, now aware of it's Synthetic body, and resumed it's old post. However once Connor led the Minutemares into the Institute and once more found her, he prepared to kill her with his Minigun, upset that he previously had not "finished the job." However the real Topaz stopped him by standing between his gun and his target, and much to everyone's surprise offered her duplicate a chance at life above the ground. This would hopefully give her a chance to forge her own future rather than take the place of the original, but the Synth gratefully denies the request, and states that "(her) place is here." As the group leave her, the original Topaz shedding a tear, the Synth looks out of her quarters' window and oversees the Minutemares shooting their way through Institute security. After the group complete their task to destroy the Orbital Bombardment Scrambler and escape via teleporter, she awaits her own destruction with the Institute. The Ion Cannon strikes the Cardiff University and pierces it instantly, doing massive damage to the Institute located below. The beam pierces the Institute's Fusion Reactor and it explodes gloriously, turning half of Cardiff into a blue glowing crater. With the utter obliteration of the Institute, the Synth Topaz was also destroyed. Trivia The only obvious difference between the Synth Topaz and the real Topaz would be their coats. As the real Topaz lived above ground, her coat has taken a beating and become duller than the coat of the pampered and pristine Synth. The Synth Topaz believed her own cover story. This meant she actually thought she was the real daughter of Connor Pemberton and Live Wire up until she was damaged and repaired, after which time she knew she was a fake. The Synth was designed as a gift for the real Topaz, to show off how her creations had been advanced. However the real Topaz mistook this for a threat.